Teen Choice Awards
thumb|280px O Teen Choice Awards é um programa de prêmios anual que é exibido na Fox Network. Os prêmios homenageiam as maiores conquistas do ano em música, filmes, esportes, televisão, moda e muito mais, votados pelos telespectadores de 13 a 19 anos. Os vencedores recebem uma prancha de surf autêntica em tamanho real, projetada com os gráficos do show daquele ano. Nomeações e Prêmios 2009 thumb|120px Demi ganhou Choice TV Breakout Artist por seu papel de Sunny Munroe em Sunny Entre Estrelas. Ela e David Archuleta ganharam o prêmio de Choice Music Tour. Demi também foi nomeada pelo filme original da Disney Channel Programa de Proteção para Princesas, com Demi Lovato e Selena Gomez, para Choice Summer — TV Star-Female. Demi também foi nomeada para Choice Red Carpet Icon: Female. 2010 thumb|150px Demi foi nomeada para Choice TV Actress: Comedy por seu papel de Sunny Munroe em Sunny Entre Estrelas e seu álbum Here We Go Again foi nomeado para Choice Pop Album. Outras indicações incluem "Catch Me" para Choice Love Song e para Choice Breakout Artist: Female. Demi também recebeu uma indicação para Choice Music: Hook-Up pela parceria com We the Kings em We'll Be a Dream. 2011 thumb|100px Demi foi uma entre os apresentadores no TCA 2011. Ela foi nomeada para Choice Summer Music Star: Female, Choice Twit e Choice TV Actress: Comedy por seu papel de Sunny Munroe em Sunny Entre Estrelas. Sua música "Skyscraper" ganhou o prêmio de Choice Summer Song. Ela também recebeu o Acuvue Inspire Award. Vídeos Demi Lovato wins "Inspire Award" and "Summer Song" - TCA 2011 2012 thumb|75px "Give Your Heart a Break" foi nomeado para Choice Summer Song e Choice Love Song. Demi ganhou os prêmios de Choice Summer Music Star: Female e Choice Twit. 2013 thumb|150px Demi ganhou quatro de suas seis indicações, que foram Choice Female Artist, Choice Single by a Female Artist por "Heart Attack", Choice Female TV Personality por The X Factor e Choice Style Icon. Ela também foi nomeada para Choice Female Hottie e Choice Smile. All Parts of Demi Lovato at the Teen Choice Awards 2013 HD 2014 thumb|130px Demi ganhou duas de suas sete indicações, que são Choice Summer Song "Really Don't Care" (compartilhado com Cher Lloyd) e Choice Summer Music Star: Female. Ela também foi nomeada para Choice Smile, Choice Twit, Choice Fanatic Fans, Choice Love Song por "Somebody To You]]" (compartilhado com The Vamps) e Choice Break-up Song para "Really Don't Care]]. 2015 thumb|80px Demi ganhou uma de suas quatro indicações, que foi Choice Female Artist. Ela também foi nomeada para Choice Summer Music Star: Female, Choice Fandom: "Lovatics" e Choice Summer Song por "Cool for the Summer". 2016 thumb|150px Demi foi nomeada em oito categorias: Choice Music: Female Artist, Choice Music Single: Female por "Confident", Choice Music: Country Song por "Without a Fight" (com Brad Paisley), Choice Music: Break-Up Song por "Stone Cold", Choice Summer Music Star: Female, Choice Summer Tour pela Future Now Tour (com Nick Jonas), Choice Music: Song from a Movie or TV Show por "I Will Survive" e Choice Female Hottie. Demi venceu na categoria Choice Music: Country Song 2017 thumb|150px Demi foi nomeada na categoria Choice Music Collaboration pela música "No Promises", em parceria com Cheat Codes. Apresentando 2008 Demi Lovato foi apresentadora de prêmios no show de prêmios ao lado do ator Josh Duhamel em 2008. 2012 Demi Lovato e Kevin McHale apresentaram os 2012 Teen Choice Awards. 2013 Em 2013, Demi apresentou o TCA Acuvue Inspire Award as finalistas da segunda temporada do The X Factor, Fifth Harmony. Performances * No TCA de 2013, Demi Lovato e Nick Jonas performaram a música de Demi, "Made in the USA". thumb|center|300 px * No TCA de 2014, ela apresentou sua música "Really Don't Care" junto com Cher Lloyd. thumb|center|300 px en:Teen Choice Awards Categoria:Aparições Categoria:Premiações